


Cause I Like You

by Carmenlire



Series: Tumblr Prompts [20]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Domestic Fluff, Domestic Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood, Established Relationship, Happy Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood, Lazy Mornings, M/M, Slice of Life, Snippets, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-11
Updated: 2018-09-11
Packaged: 2019-07-10 20:56:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15957389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Carmenlire/pseuds/Carmenlire
Summary: He’s leaning against the counter, ready to postpone breakfast or maybe cancel it altogether in favor of a late lunch when Alec gets that look in his eye.It’s one that Magnus has become intimately familiar with in the past year. It’s the look that’s part soul-defying love and part wondering disbelief but all of it’s overlaid with aching sentiment. It’s the look Alec gets when he’s about to sneak past through Magnus’s defenses with an earnest declaration that would be totally unexpected, awkward, and unwelcome from anyone else.Or, Alec loves early morning declarations almost as much as he loves Magnus.





	Cause I Like You

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt by sara-cr31: Try by Colbie Caillat

Alec walks into the kitchen, scratching absently at the stubble on his jaw. The morning light streams through the balcony doors, though it doesn’t quite reach in here. The kitchen is dusted with shadows, Magnus in the middle of the room. He comes to a stop at the threshold, though, lips quirking as he takes in the scene.

Magnus is standing in front of the coffee maker with a kind of single minded focus he gives everything. His hair is flat on one side and sticking up on the other, he’s wearing an emerald silk robe whose half-assed knot has already come undone. Parted, it shows a delicious sliver of golden skin and the black lace panties he’d gone to bed in last night.

His glamour’s down like it always is now when it’s just the two of them and Alec’s heart turns over in his chest even as swallows the surge of lust that never fails to rock him when he sees Magnus like this.

Magnus doesn’t acknowledge him, though Alec sees the small smirk on his mouth as he leans over just a bit more.

Walking over to him, Alec wraps his arms around his middle, mouths absently at the back of his neck as Magnus takes his now full cup from under the drip, pouring a dash of milk in and stirring it.

“Darling,” he remarks idly after a moment. “You’re going to have to let me go if I’m to make breakfast.”

Alec decidedly does not let up and Magnus grins even as he sets his coffee down and turns until he’s facing Alec.

The loft is silent and it feels like they’re in their own little world. It’s these moments that stun Magnus, sometimes. He enjoys his own company-- has had to, otherwise he would have gone insane long ago. But now that he has Alec, it’s like his heart is content in the stillness in a way he’d never managed before.

He’s leaning against the counter, ready to postpone breakfast or maybe cancel it altogether in favor of a late lunch when Alec gets that look in his eye.

It’s one that Magnus has become intimately familiar with in the past year. It’s the look that’s part soul-defying love and part wondering disbelief but all of it’s overlaid with aching sentiment.

It’s the look Alec gets when he’s about to sneak past through Magnus’s defenses with an earnest declaration that would be totally unexpected, awkward, and unwelcome from anyone else. At this point, Magnus distantly accepts that he doesn’t even have defenses any longer when it comes to Alexander. The man across from him had ducked and evaded like the most dedicated warrior, soldiering through barriers that had left everyone else frustrated as they proclaimed him not worth the effort, too much work.

Alec hadn’t even considered another way, though. He’d never contemplated turning away from Magnus and his thousand layers of self-protection. He’d made it look so easy as his guileless smile and earnest, matter-of-fact statements devastated Magnus so inexorably.

So as they stand in his kitchen and the morning light makes Alec’s eyes even more beautiful and he looks adorably rumpled in nothing but loose sweatpants and stubble, Magnus knows that Alec’s about to devastate him in the best way in mere seconds. He sees the way his boyfriend’s gaze moves over his face, feels the way Alec’s hands caress his back absently.

“You’re so beautiful,” Alec murmurs.

Magnus closes his eyes and takes a heady breath, though he can’t help but say, “Alexander, I woke up eighteen minutes ago. My hair is a bird’s nest, there’s probably drool on my chin, and I fell into bed without taking my makeup off.” 

He raises a hand between them, showing off chipped polish and half a dozen marks. “I was making a potion yesterday and it blew up in my face, literally. I’m a disaster this morning, love.”

While Magnus feels warmth slide through him at Alec’s compliment, there’s not a doubt in his mind that it’s just love’s rose-tinted glasses hiding his many imperfections from Alec.

Still, it’s nice to have a boyfriend willing to lie so innocently to make him feel good.

His musings break off as Alec grabs Magnus’s hand and intertwines their fingers, raising their joined hands until he can lay them over his jaw, rubbing softly. Magnus smiles at the gesture, Alec’s habit of touching him so casually yet so intimately.

“I don’t care,” he says simply. “That’s what I’m trying to say. Your hair looks ridiculous, there’s blue eyeshadow on your cheek, and your manicure looks like it was mauled by a bear.” He takes a step closer, noses along Magnus’s jaw. “You’re still perfect. You’re perfect for me. You don’t have to try so hard to impress me.” 

He pulls back and sends Magnus a different sort of look. “You really don’t have to try at all. I’m pretty much a sure thing for you at this point. I love your blending eyeliners and artfully tousled hair and thousand dollar shirts. But I also love you like this. Because this is you too, and sometimes I think it’s the realest you. And I’m the only one that gets to see it. You save the world every day but here, with me, you’re comfortable enough to show me this side of you and I never get tired of it.”

Okay, that might do it. Magnus knows his eyes are holding the world’s fondness as he looks at Alec with his heart on his sleeve.

“Aren’t you a charmer,” he murmurs. Though, he can’t help but add, “Is that a hint of caveman I’m detecting, Alexander?”

Alec just shrugs, pulling Magnus closer to him. “You know I have a tendency to be a caveman, babe. Didn’t hear you complaining last night,” he murmurs.

Magnus laughs, wrapping his arms around Alec’s neck and bringing him in for a kiss. “Oh, no. I wasn’t complaining. It’s adorable, you know.”

Alec smiles and kisses Magnus again. It’s nothing heated, just warm affection that echoes the way it’s dripping through their veins like liquid sunshine.

“As long as you like it,” Alec whispers, nipping at his ear.

“I like you,” Magnus replies.

He feels Alec laugh more than anything before he answers, “I kinda like you, too.”

Magnus leans forward, resting his head against Alec’s chest, humming in contentment as Alec starts swaying them side to side.

Magnus’s favorite part of the day was always the night, the hours between dusk and dawn were his. He liked the way it could cloak him in mystery, the way it could let him indulge in darker impulses without second thought, the way it made him seem more powerful and imposing to friend and foe alike.

As he breathes in the quiet morning air, though, Magnus thinks that mornings have definitely become his new favorite part of the day.

Ah, but who’s he kidding. As long as he has Alexander, every minute they’re together is his favorite, no matter the time or weather or the world outside of them. As long as he has a boyfriend who loves his raccoon eyes and bleary morning disposition, Magnus is content. Always. Forever.

**Author's Note:**

> Catch me on tumblr @carmenlire! I'm always accepting prompts :)


End file.
